


The trip

by Addison54533



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison54533/pseuds/Addison54533
Summary: They went camping and ended up falling in love





	The trip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos

Beverly puts the fire out she joins Kathryn in the tent. Kathryn takes her sweatshirt off and curls up under the blankets. Beverly lays on her side staring at the wall she wanted Kathryn she wanted to hold her in her arms. Kathryn starts shivering and slides closer to Beverly …. Kathryn hates sleeping in a sweatshirt…. Beverly sits up and takes her shirt off and pulls Kathryn closer keeping her warm. she sighs and Kathryn rolls over to face her she touches Beverly’s cheek “ can I do something stupid?” She asks softly “ yeah” Beverly smiles as Kathryn kisses her softly Beverly deepens the kiss. Smiling she pulls away slightly “ can i touch you?” Janeway nods opening her legged and lifts her shirt up showing Beverly her lace push up bra Beverly bites her lips and puts her and over one side and squeezes it softly 

Janeway moans touching her undies as Beverly kisses her she moves her hand down words rubbing her waist and then touches janeways hand softly she slides her hand into her panties rubbing her softly “ damn baby “ Kathryn blushes as dr crusher pulls her hand out and sucks on her fingers blushing. Kathryn covers her face in embarrassment “ c-can you finger me?” She asks quietly. Beverly gets between the others women’s legs. Kathryn opens them still covering her face Beverly grabs the side off her lace panties pulling them down slowly “ Katie un cover ur face I wanna see what u look like when u moan “ she moves Kathryn’s legs more apart she grabs her pillow “ lift your ass up” janeway does as she’s told and bev puts the pillow under her. 

Kathryn lays with her hands over her stomach. Beverly licks and fingers her “ mmmm s-shit” Kathryn moans trying to keep her breath steady she pulls her fingers out and sticks them in her mouth Kathryn blushes closing her legs a little feeling embarrassed that she’s naked. Lays above kathryn who raps her arms and legs around Beverly “ for the record your a lot better then seven” she says looking into Beverly’s eyes.” She's learning still you should remember that “ she says with a smile. “ wanna see where she bit me really hard on the ass?” She says as she rolls over. Beverly smirks and bites her on the other side she slides her hands between Kathryn’s legs. Kathryn stays as quiet as she can so that seven and the others can’t hear her even tho there kinda far away. 

After a few hours Kathryn’s asleep on top of Beverly. She smiles and kisses her forehead. “I love you Kathryn “ she closes her eyes and falls asleep


End file.
